Chaeskayke, Jr.
Chaeskayke, Jr. is one of Devingee's earliest creations, and the first creation he ever made from scratch. He is considered to be one of the most of important members of his eponymous army, and is one of Devingee's proudest creations. History Creation and Early Life Chaeskayke, Jr. was one of Devingee's earliest creations, and was based on an old comic strip that Devingee created as a kid. Now that Devingee had the chance to bring one of his older creations to life via the advanced knowledge of biology that Weegees had, he quickly took the oppurtunity to do so. Using some Yushee, Yosheegee, Weegee, and Troodon DNA that he inexplicably had access to, as well as using an advanced-yet-user-friendly brain programming program known as "Ineegee's Easy-to-Create Memories For You", he created a horrible abomination known as his proudest achievement, Chaeskayke, Jr. After Chaeskayke, Jr. was "born", Devingee explained the situation and the basics of the world of Weegees. Although confused at first, Jr. decided to "roll with it", as he was interested in where the path of Weegification, cloning, and the army would take him. After a few years of college education, he quickly become of the lead generals of the BDM Phalanx. Due to legal nonsense regarding that Devingee could be a possible conspirator for trying to raise his own militia without government permission, Chaeskayke Jr. was forced to hide in the mountain ranges of Planet Nachuma, temporarily becoming a coal and diamond miner. Devingee came back to get him a few months later when the Phalanx won the court case. Chaeskayke, Jr. Army After the founding of the Republic of Iridea, Chaeskayke Jr. made efforts to found a mining business, although his idea never really took off due to being drafted in the Gawfawld Skirmish. He eventually became the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army's military tactician and economic counselman, as well as becoming responsible for managing the army's funding (a job which he'd later pass on to Rawhn Heenkaltuhn). After years of success on the battlefield, and Devingee's retirement, Chaeskayke Jr. stepped up as the general of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army. He lead the army to success in a variety of local skirmishes, as well as within major Weegee Wars. Sometimes he'd even get involved in the combat himself. With the help of his tact and great planning skills, his army become surprisingly wealthy. Some other armies would even hire his soldiers are mercenaries for their own wars. Eventually, though, Chaeskayke Jr. began to place Hiring Limits, determining how many soldiers could be hired at once, who could be hired, what the mercenaries were allowed to be paid, what types of wars they'd be involved in and where, and conditions explaining that certain mercenaries could "bail out" whenever they needed to. Devingee did not take too kindly to most of these reforms, although he let most of them slide, albeit with some alterations. After the hiring of his mercenaries began to dwindle, Chaeskayke Jr. decided to demote himself, and would provide assistance as a corporal of various different branches of the army. When asked why he wanted to do so, he responded that he simply wanted to see what it was like being an average member of his Chaeskayke Jr. Army. Mental Breakdown However, he eventually became very exasperated due to the amount of destruction that the wars were causing, especially after the destroying of three Solar Systems in the Great Faketran War. His psychological crises, philosophical conflicts, moral dilemmas, and general fear and distress eventually culimated in a full-on mental breakdown, causing him to slaughter a bunch of random Fakegees around him, leading to the Second Chaeskayke Jr. Army Civil War. After the war, the Republic of Iridea's government was forced to imprison him without parole. After some psychological help and the regeneration of most of the clones killed in the battle, Devingee made the controversial move of giving him amnesty, although he would banned from getting involved in sort of major military combat for the rest of his life. Recent Events After his banishment from his own army, Chaeskayke Jr. decided to become an ambassador to the government of the United 'Gees Galaxy. However, seeing as this mostly didn't really go anywhere, he retired after about 18 months. He later decided to go back to his old plans of becoming a business mogul, and was given the funding to develop the Better Iridea Mining and Fracking Operation. With the rise of the Confederation of Allied Weegees, he took the oppurinity to expand to other star systems, renaming his industry "Troodon Energy". He later expanded to nuclear power and other sources, and began to give funding to the Fakegee Scientists' and Economists' Guild. After a while, he eventually stepped down and temporarily joined the FSAG before officially retiring from business altogether. He now has ambitions to get involved in the television industry, even planning on pitching a TV documentary based on the history on his army. Toon Chaeskayke Joonar.png|Toon Chaeskayke, Jr. Chaeskayke, Joonyer.png|Chaeskayke, Jr. when he was a Yosheegee recolor. Toon Chaeskayke, Joonyer.png|The earlier version of Toon Chaeskayke, Jr. Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Category:Created by Devingee Category:League of Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animalgees Category:Confederation of Allied Weegees Category:Chaeskayke, Jr.